


ObeyMax Day 24! Ruri-chan (Henry)

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [19]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, May continue lmk in the comments, Nerdy Foreplay, ObeyMax!, Other, cosplaying, i feel like we know more about Henry's relation to Levi than Ruri's, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: MC enacts operation Nerdy Foreplay!
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	ObeyMax Day 24! Ruri-chan (Henry)

MC was armed and ready. Every Ruri-chan ticket for the next three months. All the merch they could find. Commissioned art, signed photos, CD’s of her concerts, and one very special gift. They marched up to Leviathan’s room, holding their offerings, and kicked the door by way of knocking. Levi’s cute face poked out from behind the door, and his jaw dropped when he saw MC. He immediately flushed all the way up to his ears, turning a delightful shade of red, and MC didn’t regret the dent it made to their bank account at all, seeing that cute little face.

“MC! W-what is this?” MC shoved their haul of merch and other such things into the demon's hands and stepped into the room. Their final surprise for Leviathan had been ingenious the moment the idea was conceived. A Ruri-chan TSL mashup. MC had worn Henry’s outfit, altered to have Ruri-chan’s flared skirt, and had bought a wig of Ruri-chan’s iconic pigtails in Henry’s hair color. Rather than cute bows tying the pigtails together, Henry’s favored ornaments stood in their place, and for the final touch, they were wearing the Lord of Shadows insignia, a final testament to their friendship. Levi looked like he was about to pass out.

“What does it look like? I did this all just for you!” Levi babbled something incoherent, and MC grinned harder, and enacted the second part of their plan for Leviathan. MC strode forward, confident and prideful, until they were just an inch away from Levi.

“Don’t you like it, my Lord of Shadows?” They purred, wrapping their arms around Leviathan’s thin waist and pulling him close. MC laughed quietly, and pressed their lips to Leviathan’s and began to hum his favorite Ruri-chan song. Levi, in an uncharacteristic show of dominance, gently shoved MC onto the bed and crawled on top of it, pupils narrowed into a serpentine shape, mouth parted, face still red as a tomato.

“I love it a lot, my Henry.” He growled, and MC grinned. Operation Nerdy Foreplay is a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make my heart go doki doki. See you tomorrow!
> 
> (If you want the sequel to operation Nerdy Foreplay, lmk)


End file.
